Just Believe In Myself
Uma história criada por Ketty e Gonan, com supervisão de Artyom. Sinopse No ano de 2048, muitos acontecimentos importantes ocorreram. A humanidade começou a ter um envelhecimento retardado graças a tecnologia extremis. Mas isso não é importante neste momento. Essa história começa em Sendai, onde Terry desafia Jonathan em uma luta amistosa. Daniel e Seiko, ambos filhos do lutador Jonathan, ficariam assistindo o embate de titãs. Episódio 01 - Clash of the titans. Jonathan: *ajeitava as luvas, respirando fundo enquanto o fazia* Está pronto? Terry: Heh! *dava uns pulos para aquecer e logo ajeitava o boné* Hey c'mon! Seiko: Danny! Daniel: Sim? Seiko: Terry não era uma garota? Daniel: Por que tá me perguntando isso? Seiko: Deixa pra lá. Vai papai! Daniel: (Onde ela tirou que o Terry era garota?) Jonathan: *dava dois pulinhos, e então se posicionava, numa pose parecida com a do Takuma* Osu. Ketty: É CLARO QUE ELE NÃO É UMA GAROTA!!!!! IDIOTAS! *uma arquibancada acima de Daniel e Seiko* VAMOS LÁ VELHOTE! DÊ O SEU MELHOOOOOR!!! �� Terry: Heh. *olhava para a arquibancada e então olhava para Jonathan* Pode vir com tudo! GET Serious! *posição de luta* Jonathan: *lançava um Gadoken de longa distância, então corria logo atrás do projétil* Terry: *corria para o projetil chegando perto, dá um slide por baixo do próprio esquivando e ao mesmo tempo tenta acertar Jonathan que estava vindo logo atrás, dando um chute para cima para jogá-lo para o ar e* Rising Tackle! Jonathan: *usava o Koryuken para counterar o chute, e consequentemente o lançar para cima* Terry: Guah! *era lançado para cima* Jonathan: *dava um dash em alta velocidade para frente, dava um pulo baixo, mandando uma joelhada em Terry* Dankyu! Terry: *ainda no ar de frente para o chão via o golpe de Jonathan, logo segurava sua joelhada para se impulsionar para acima da cabeça de Jonathan dando um chute na cabeça dele* Jonathan: *caía, mas segurava a perna do mesmo para que ele caísse junto* Seiko: *levantando as mãos* Vai papai! Você é muito forte! Acaba com ele! Daniel: Acaba com ele, pai! Terry: !? *era puxado* Rumpf! TOME! GIRO DO PODER!!!! *começava a gira super rápido criando uma onda de poder rotativa (como uma broca) para não só jogá-lo mais forte na arena, mas também solta-lo e acertar o peito dele* Jonathan: *era lançado para trás girando no ar* Mas e- *concentrava energia nas mãos, lançando um Haoh Gadoken para baixo, para que ele retardasse um pouco a queda, porém eu caía do mesmo jeito no chão* Terry: *ao jogá-lo ao chão pulava de volta para a arena* Pnew... Jonathan *levantava, fazendo um gesto com a mão* C'MON! Daniel: Ele é muito forte... Seiko: Pai! Vença ele com seu Overheart! Dá uma surra nele com o Hikaru Hadou! God Hand nele! Daniel: Você fica animada demais com essas lutas. Terry: Rock You! *socando no chão e uma mini rajada explosiva ia até Jonathan e então 2 segundos depois mandava um Burn Knuckle fraco com a intenção de pegá-lo em um certo ponto* Jonathan: *mandava um Gadoken pra colidir, e então fazia uma pose específica quando Terry chegava perto* Terry: Heh. *naquele Burn Knuckle virava um outro Power Wave porém mais forte (do 97)* Jonathan: *era atingido (Counter não funciona contra magia)* (DARN!) Terry: *rapidamente dava uma corrida* Strenght! *jogava ele no chão com um empurrão de ombro* Seiko: Papai!!! Eu vou te salvar! *mãos brilhando roxo rosado* Daniel: Epa, espera Seiko! *segurando Seiko* Não podemos interferir nessa luta. Se acalma. Jonathan: *ao ser jogado, segurava Terry pela camisa, e o jogava para trás, usando o peso do próprio corpo para o lançar* Terry: !! *não podia fazer nada além de ser arremessado o golpe foi muito rápido e preciso* Jonathan *dava um dash para trás, tomando distância e o estudando* (Então esse é o poder do homem que venceu Geese Howard.) Terry: *se levantava batendo na minha própria roupa* Essa foi muito boa! Mas eu penso, esse é o seu melhor? *posição de luta* Hya! *corria até ele desferindo 3 socos no rosto e um chute giratorio para o lado* Jonathan: *bloqueava como podia, mas o chute giratório fez ir um pouco para o lado* ?! Terry: *assoviava bem alto* Jonathan: *dava uma rasteira em Terry, seguido de um impulso para frente com um Koryuken* Terry: *era acertado por esse descuido caindo de costas para o chão* Uargh! Jonathan: Sua próxima frase será: "Eu não acabei!" Seiko: Ele usou a técnica secreta dos Williams! Daniel: Você está empolgada demais Seiko. Essa técnica nem é tão secreta assim. Terry: *levantava* Eu não acabei! *ficava surpreso com aquilo* Jonathan: (De acordo com o plano.) Daniel: Ele conseguiu! Esse golpe nunca falha! Terry: *se dirigia a ele dando 1 chute reto em sequencia de um coice* Jonathan: *sabia que Terry iria dar um chute reto, então aplica um counter que deixa Terry vulnerável* Battle Tendency! *dá 30 socos e 30 chutes em Terry* Seiko: Terry pode ter sido mais esperto, mas o otou-san foi muito mais esperto! Terry: Guaaah! *era metralhado por socos e chute caindo no chão completamente ferido* Seiko: Isso aí Otousan! Daniel: Nice Daddy! Jonathan: Terry, eu sei que você não está usando toda sua força. Por favor, não pegue leve comigo. Terry: *se levantava olhando para ele* Agora senti sua força. Não seria justo se eu te desse uma mais fraca do qual você me deu. *posição de luta* Daniel: Agora eles vão lutar pra valer. Seiko: Mal posso esperar. Daniel: Fique atenta Seiko. Não podemos piscar nenhuma vez. Seiko: Droga, pisquei umas 30 vezes enquanto você falava... Jonathan: *em posição de luta* Ketty: Vamos lá Velhote! Não deixe essa criatura estranha te intimidar! Quebre a cara dele! Terry: *corria para cima dele desferindo 3 socos em sua barriga logo uma ajoelhada o mandando para cima finalizado com Power Geyser* Jonathan: *recebia os três socos de propósito para ficar perto de Terry, quando este manda a joelhada defende e então manda um Haoh Gadouken para colidir com o Power Geyser* Terry: *pulava para trás* Blood Punch! *lançava uma rajada ao apontar o soco para ele* Jonathan: ! *defendendo o ataque mas sendo empurrado para trás com muita força continuamente* Argh! Seiko: Otousan! Daniel: Esse é o famoso Blood Punch! Um dos ataques que Terry utilizava sempre nas lutas contra Kyo Kusanagi. (Ele está começando a lutar sério.) Terry: *parava ao ver que forçou demais ele e rapidamente corria para Jonathan* Kick Back! *mandando Crack Shoot* Jonathan: *dava um impulso para trás, chegando próximo de Terry primeiro e então o para com um Somersault (famoso Gilete)* Terry: *levava o golpe e no ar girava* Há! *ficava coberto em chamas e avançava nele no ar como um meteoro* Meteor Geyser!!! Jonathan: *pulando na direção de Terry, dando um poderoso anti aéreo* Sokoda! Os golpes colidem e fazem um enorme impacto, mas acaba Jonathan sofrendo mais dano. A fumaça se fazia naquela colisão e ao cessar um pouco, poderia ver ambos se encarando a uma certa distância. Terry: Nunca vi um Saikyoryuken usado com tanta determinação, com certeza um herdeiro do estilo que carrega. Daniel: Mestre Dan estaria orgulhoso desse elogio. Seiko: Ele está... Jonathan: Terry, agora eu vou te mostrar meu verdadeiro poder, prepare-se! Ketty: Já estou ficando impaciente! Use logo toda sua força velhote! Preste atenção! *lançava uma esfera psiquica perto de Terry* Está enferrujado por causa da idade!? Terry: *olhava para Ketty* Hey! Cadê seus modos? Na proxima esteja na final. *olhava para Jonathan* Mas ela tem razão... *rapidamente fazia meu corpo se encher de chamas liberando energia para fora de seu corpo* TRINITY! GEYSER!!! Jonathan: Como pode ver, este sou eu no meu normal. Podemos chamar essa de minha forma base. Eu tenho uma técnica que pode aumentar meu poder a níveis inimagináveis e também possuo uma transformação que me deixa ainda mais poderoso. *em posição de luta e liberando uma enorme energia* Essa transformação se chama Hikari Hadou! *gritava e seu corpo era coberto por uma energia branca azulada* Haaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! *a energia se desfazia em um giro de 360 graus, revelando um Kimono branco e múltiplas partículas azuis se desfazendo ao redor de Jonathan* Seiko: Ele finalmente se transformou! Hikari Hadou! Daniel: Sua transformação suprema... Jonathan: Vamos terminar isso de uma vez. Terry: Sorry. Vou ter que discordar por agora.. *corria até ele* AAAH! FIRE PUNCH! *dando 4 socos de fogo nele* Jonathan: *dando um impulso em alta velocidade, quase invisível ao olho nu, assim desaparecendo de vista para Terry* Terry: ? *parava de atacar e olhava ao redor sempre em base* Daniel: Ele sumiu! Seiko: Ele está ali! *apontando* Jonathan: *surgindo do lado de Terry* Too Slow. Hissho Buraiken! *ele da uma sequencia de 26 hits de pura porrada* Terry: *levava 20 hit, aumentava seu poder para um Trinity Shock, dando counter e fazendo o corpo ficar completamente em eletricidade, rapidamente dava um golpe super rápido passando pelo seu corpo o eletrocutado todo (parecido com o do Benimaru)* Jonathan: Aaaargh!! *ficava paralisado* Daniel: Daddy! Seiko: Otousan! Terry: Super Burn Knuckle!!! *dava um Burn Knuckle só que com o corpo coberto por uma esfera de fogo enquanto saía queimando tudo por trás* Jonathan: *era atingido em cheio e voava longe pelo golpe* Argh! Terry: *respirava fundo uma vez e voltava a sua base com seu corpo em chamas e faísca de eletricidade* Jonathan: *caindo no chão e levantando com inúmeros machucados* Você fica cada vez mais forte enquanto luta! Então sinta meu poder! *avança na direção de Terry e cria uma mão gigante de energia que segura Terry e vai drenando suas forças* God Hand V5! Terry: !!!? Jonathan: É o seu fim! *dando um poderoso soco no estômago de Terry* Dorarararararararara!… *depois uma vasta sequência de socos e chutes poderosos* Doryah! *finalizando com um chute que manda Terry para cima* Haoh Gadouken! *lançando uma enorme onda de energia em Terry que estava no ar* Ainda não acabou! *entrando dentro da onda de energia e dando um poderoso anti aéreo em Terry pra finalizar* Sokoda!!!! Terry: *dava um grito bem alto de dor* Seiko: Yata! Depois dessa o otousan tem sua vitória garantida! Daniel: Essa combinação de golpes foi surreal! Daddy está mais forte do que eu pensava. Ketty: VELHOTE!! *levantava rapidamente preocupada* Terry caía no chão e sua aura de chamas elétricas se apagava. Terry: ... Jonathan: *respirando ofegante* (Eu venci?) Seiko: Otou-san venceu? Terry: .... Pelo chi da terra para o corpo dele, começava a queimar um fogo muito forte e alto, a cor desse fogo era roxa, (algo parecido com os de chris e Iori) Será que o que vem do Terry é poder Orochi? Se sim, como conseguiu? Isso é possível? O que cai acontecer com Terry ou o Jonathan? Que poder misterioso! Cadê o Kyo para nos salvar? Seiko: Quem está fazendo essa narração? Daniel: Que narração? Não ouço nada... Terry: *levantava com aquelas chamas alta mas aparentemente, parece controlá-las* Agora vai terminar. *sangrava todo seu corpo estava completamente ferido* Power- KA-SHI-DA! *criava um tornado de chamas e iria na direção de Jonathan numa velocidade surpreendente batendo nele várias vezes em várias direções* Jonathan: *defendendo, mas sentia o poder cair por conta dos desgaste da batalha* Argh... (Droga, eu estou ficando sem forças...) Terry: *imediatamente parava atrás dele* Maximum Watcha! *criava 6 tornados giratórios naquele local o puxando para jogá-lo para cima* Jonathan: *não resistia e era jogado para cima* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Seiko: Otou-san! Daniel: Daddy! Terry: Acabou... *dava um pulo para trás enquando ele caia* Supremes Geyser!!! *aonde ele iria cair se criava 10 geysers de uma vez* Seiko: OTOU-SAN!!! *tentando ir até ele, mas era segurada* Daniel: *segurando Seiko* Não...essa é uma luta só do nosso pai! Ele deve fazer isso sozinho e evoluir a cada luta...é isso que significa ser um lutador, alguém que luta em um dia e coloca os curativos em outro. A fumaça se esvai, revelando Jonathan de joelhos, e totalmente ferido em sua forma base. Terry: *andava até Jonathan* Você lutou bem...chegou perto de me derrotar. *olhava para a mão dele em chamas* Se não fosse por esse poder que adquirir ao longo do tempo com certeza teria perdido. *aponta para ele* Vou te dar uma derrota digna de um guerreiro. Vou ter dar uma derrota no punho. *apertava o punho dele* O meu punho! *dava um gancho nele para arremessá-lo em giratória* DRAMATIC FINISH!!! Seiko: Apesar dele ter perdido, otou-san lutou bravamente. *sorrindo* Eu fico feliz de ter visto essa luta. Terry: *voltava a sua forma base e saia dali super exausto* ... Terry! WIN! Algumas décadas depois, naquele mesmo cenário, tudo estava destruído. Não havia sinal de vida algum, apenas uma garota correndo por sua vida, pois um terrível monstro estava tentando mata-la. Hitaru: *correndo pelas ruínas de South Town até que vários projéteis são disparados em sua direção* !!! *pula para trás e defende os outros projéteis* Void: *saindo fumaça de sua mão, porém seu rosto ainda não era visível* Você achou mesmo que poderia escapar de mim? Hitaru: Void! Você vai pagar caro por tudo que fez! Void: Não importa quantas vezes volte ao passado, o futuro desta terra já está preso a morte. Morte a todos os lutadores. Heh! Episódio 02 - Somewhere in Time. * Diário de Bordo. Meu nome é Hitaru Tanaka Howard, também conhecida como asa de rapina. Graças aos eventos do torneio World Heroes o futuro foi mudado e Dio foi derrotado. 'Eu conheci pessoas maravilhosas e eu sei que irei revê-las. Mas não estou gravando essa mensagem para registrar os eventos do torneio World Heroes, estou fazendo isso para enviar essa gravação para pessoas poderosas caso eu falhe na minha nova missão. 'Dio foi derrotado, porém um novo inimigo surgiu para destruir South Town. Ele se intitula Void e massacrou quase todos os seres vivos deste planeta. Existem poucos sobreviventes e eu tenho medo de que os humanos sejam extintos. Por isso, eu irei voltar ao passado. No ano de 2048, onde meu vovôzinho está em sua forma mais poderosa. Vou pedir a ajuda dele para derrotar esse monstro e alterar o futuro. 'Se soubermos a origem de Void poderemos mudar tudo e restaurar South Town. Mamãe e papai, eu vou conseguir trazer vocês de volta. É uma promessa que eu irei cumprir. Caso você receba essa mensagem, significa que o meu plano falhou e que Void estará expandindo seu poder para outros lugares. Use tudo que conseguiu dessa gravação para bolar uma forma de detê-lo ou todo o universo será morto.'' Hitaru: *terminava de gravar e escondia o gravador em um pequeno cofre no seu quarto, depois saia correndo dali* (Maldito Void, destruiu tudo!) Hitaru saindo de sua casa, começa a correr pelas ruínas da cidade até ser parada por várias esferas de energias que foram disparadas em sua direção, ela pula pra trás e defende as outras esferas. Void: *saindo fumaça de sua mão, porém seu rosto ainda não era visível* Você achou mesmo que poderia escapar de mim? Hitaru: Void! Ela se lembrou da forma como Void assassinou seus pais e amigos, e então ela explodiu de raiva. Hitaru: Você vai pagar caro por tudo que fez! Void: Não importa quantas vezes volte ao passado, o futuro desta terra já está preso a morte. Morte a todos os lutadores. Hitaru: Eu não vou deixar! Eu vou mudar esse futuro! Custe o que custar! *em posição de luta* Void: Hunf...você acha mesmo que sua força pífia é o bastante para mim? *avançando na direção da menina e lhe dando uma joelhada no estômago* Hitaru: Gwah!! *saindo sangue da boca* Void: Ainda insiste em continuar? Perda de tempo *dá vários socos esquerdo e direitos na barriga dela e então finaliza com um poderoso Shoryuken emanando uma aura roxa rosada* Hitaru: *sendo acertada e caindo de costas no chão, rola para frente e avança na direção de Void com a mão brilhando laranja e então da um soco poderoso na direção de Void* Burn Knuckle! Void: *ia para trás a passos rápidos até que pega seu pulso com as duas mãos* Ainda insiste em continuar? Perda de tempo. *junta as mãos e lança uma onda de energia roxa* Hitaru: Arghhhh!!! *voa longe com o ataque e cai muito ferida* Void: *andando na direção de Hitaru* Eu te devo uma morte digna da pessoa que você era. Hitaru: *tentando se levantar, mas sente alguns de seus ossos estar quebrados* (Ela abriu meus ferimentos e quebrou meus ossos com aquele ataque a queima roupa...) Void: *pegando Hitaru pelo pescoço e a erguendo* Distratou, xingou, foi rude e ainda tentou atacar quem te salvou. Pode não ser você, mas eu posso fingir que é. *punhos brilham uma energia roxa rosada* Olhe bem isso aqui, esse é o seu castigo por todo mal que causou em sua vida! *dando Hitaru: Você matou minha família e meus amigos! É você quem vai ser castigada! *suas mãos brilhavam uma energia azul* Seu monstro! *colocou suas duas mãos nos olhos de Void e usou aquela energia pra feri-lo* Void: Argh! Meus olhos! *segurando com mais força o pescoço de Hitaru e dando um soco no seu olho às cegas que a mandava para longe e pondo as mãos nos olhos feridos* Hitaru: *usou a entrada pelo esgoto para fugir enquanto Void se remoía de dor* Void: Maldita lutadora! Eu vou arrancar seu braço e te bater com ele até sua cara estourar!! *tirando as mãos de seus olhos, revelando a face de Sakura, porém com duas cicatrizes nos olhos, falando com uma voz grossa* Pode fugir o quanto quiser, um gato adora caçar o seu rato! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhu....quanto mais você foge, pior será a forma que eu vou te estraçalhar. Eu vou te encontrar, e quando eu o fizer, será uma morte gravada nesse chão que você apodrecerááááááááááá!! Hitaru: *dentro do esgoto* (Por aqui eu poderei chegar ao laboratório do Dr. Brown e usar sua máquina do tempo para chegar ao ano de 2048. Vovôzinho, por favor seja forte o bastante para nos salvar.) Depois de passar pelo esgoto eu usei uma rota alternativa para chegar ao laboratório do Dr. Brown. Ele deixou a máquina do tempo preparada para mim, caso alguma coisa desse errado com as mudanças na linha temporal depois do torneio World Heroes. Como esse monstro é muito forte então vou voltar para 2048, onde meu vovôzinho se tornou um dos humanos mais fortes do mundo. Se isso não mudar nada, aprenderei a ficar mais forte com ele e mudarei tudo sozinha. Hitaru: *andando até a máquina do tempo e pondo seu polegar no sensor biométrico*''' Maquina do Tempo: Hitaru Tanaka Howard. DNA confirmado. *logo após a máquina abriu suas portas para a Hitaru* Hitaru: Regule a viagem para 2048, logo após a luta entre Terry Bogard e Jonathan Williams. Maquina do tempo: Regulado. Pronto para zarpar. Hitaru: (Vovôzinho eu estou indo.) Tremores e múltiplos projéteis chovem do teto daquele lugar. Hitaru: *paralisada de medo* (Ele está aqui!) Void: Achou mesmo que podia escapar de mim? *saindo das sombras e poeiras* Eu vou matar você, você não pode escapar do seu destino! Hitaru: (Não posso deixar ele destruir a máquina do tempo...se ele danificá-la, será o fim!) Eu não vou mais escapar! Eu vou lutar até o fim! *avança na direção de Void e dá poderoso soco energizado* Kurai na! *depois dá uma cotovelada que joga Void para cima, depois ela pula e dá um poderoso soco que joga Void no chão* Void: *antes que levasse o soco, parando o soco dela com uma mão, vira ela contra a direção do chão* Esse golpe não é forte o bastante. Ainda lhe falta muita estrada. *pousa no corpo dela contra o chão* Hitaru: UAAAAAAAAAAARG!!! *saindo mais sangue da boca* Void: Levanta. *pegando ela, deixando a em pé que estava cambaleando* Você vai sentir uma dor inigualável e me pedirá para morrer nos próximos 20 minutos! Wraaah!! *dando pesados socos esquerdos e direitos em sua costela, em seu peito, no lado da sua sobrancelha, um gancho em sua mandíbula, joelhada em sua barriga, uma cotovelada giratória direta em seu nariz, depois em seu olho direito* Hitaru: *estava completamente tonta pelos golpes e o corpo e rosto completamente cheio de hematomas e sangue* Void: Ainda consegue respirar? *avança nela para finalizar com um violento Shouoken que deixa faz um corte brutal em Hitaru* Hitaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! A roupa de Hitaru corta junto com o golpe e seu sangue se espalha pelo lugar. Void: Agora você sabe como Sagat se sentiu, uma cicatriz marcada com uma vitória violenta, hahaha! Hitaru: *no chão com a mão no ferimento* ...E-Eu...n-não vou desistir ainda...e-eu não tenho permissão para m-morrer aqui... Void: Com certeza você tem, eu lhe garanto. Hitaru: *mãos ficam cheia de energia azul* ...Eu vou salvar todo mundo...vou mudar o meu futuro! *põe as mãos no chão e faz uma enorme explosão de energia azul'*' Buster Raging Storm!!! Void: Aaaaaaah!! *sendo jogada para longe* Hitaru: *se arrastando até a máquina do tempo* Eu vou conseguir...Hitaru, v-v-v-você...não tem...permissão...de morrer aqui... *ao entrar compartimento fecha as portas* todas aquelas p-p-p-p-p-essoas...c-contam com você...n-n-não ouse falhar!!! *desmaia* Maquina do tempo: *brilha e desaparece* Void: *levantando* Hum...não sinto mais o chi de Hitaru. Ela morreu? Não, ainda não. Urgh! Ela fugiu, maldita! Após escapar com vida, retornamos ao ano de 2048, onde Terry e Ketty foram convidados para a casa da família Williams, onde foram recebidos de braços abertos por Daniel e Seiko, os dois filhos de Athena e Jonathan. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, o lobo de South Town se sentia meio tímido perante duas crianças, entretanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito de sua discípula, que não largava os braços dele. Terry: Desculpe por incomodá-los, ainda mais depois de uma bela briga... Daniel: Pode entrar, o senhor sempre é bem vindo, Mr. Bogard. Seiko: Nossa Oka-chan está em turnê então ela não vai estar conosco. Ketty: E eu? Eu como uma Bogard também, certo? Seiko: Hai Hai, se é amiga do Bogard-San então é bem vinda. Daniel: (O rosto dessa garota me lembra bastante o rosto da Seiko...Daddy, você não pulou a cerca não é?) Ketty: Amiga? Entendeu errado...meu namorado. *dá a língua para Seiko, enquanto abraçava os braços de Terry com mais força* Seiko: �� Terry: Ham...e como ela está? Faz tempo que não a vejo. Ketty: Poxa... a mãe volta quando? Após ouvir aquela pergunta, proferida por sua discípula, Terry lhe dá um leve pescotapa e se mostra irritado. Ketty: Ai!! Eu sei...eu sei... Daniel: A mommy é uma pessoa famosa, nunca dá pra saber quando ela volta. Antigamente a Seiko ia com ela nos shows: Athena & Seiko the two stars. Terry: A Ketty é meio que uma super fã da Athena. Seiko: Sugoi! Você até parece com a minha Oka-chan. Prazer em conhecer, Ketty-San. Eu sou a Seiko. Daniel: Daniel. Ketty: É complicado explicar...mas temos muito em comum Seiko... Achei que a minha mãe tinha lhe explicado. Terry: Ketty! Eles não sabem de nada. Daniel: Saber o quê? Ketty: Eu não estou falando nada demais, Terry... se a minha mãe não falou então por que eu vou? Terry: Então não fique chamando a Athena de mãe... isso pode causar problemas a ela. Ketty: AÉ!? Sou eu que causo problemas para minha mãe?! Agora a culpa é minha!? Seiko: Chotomatte kudasai! Athena é a sua Oka-chan também?! Daniel: Oh Noo!!! *pondo as duas mãos no rosto* Daddy foi virou Motaro!! Terry: Ketty! Olha o que você fez! Ketty: Eu não fiz nada! Afinal cadê o pai de vocês!? De repente um estrondo chama a atenção de todos Seiko: Ele está--! De repente ouve-se um estrondo. Daniel: O que foi isso?! Ketty: Essa é a minha mãe voltando em grande estilo, não é? Terry: Aposto que não. Seiko: Ela não faz esse tipo de coisa. Daniel: Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu. Todos correram para o lado de fora da casa, em direção a origem do estrondo, e foi naquele momento que todos eles viram uma nave espacial danificada e caída no chão, com vidros sujos, não permitindo ver quem estava dentro. Daniel: O que é isso? Seiko: Aliens? Espera...se cuidarmos bem dele pode virar um super herói. Daniel: Eu vou dar uma olhada mais de perto *andando até a máquina, limpando vidro e vendo algo* Tem uma garota loira muito ferida aqui dentro! Terry: Uma garota!? *Corria imediatamente até a maquina* Ketty: !? Terry: *via que era a Hitaru e logo tentava abrir o compartimento* Seiko: Ela é uma alienígena? Daniel: Eu não sei...você acha que ela é a Supergirl? Seiko: Não duvido. Hitaru estava desmaiada e com múltiplos ferimentos abertos, inclusive um corte enorme em seu corpo parecido com a cicatriz de Sagat. Terry: *conseguiu abrir aquele compartimento então tirou a jovem menina daquele lugar, então a carregou em seus braços* Hitaru...é mesmo você?... Ketty e Seiko: Quem é essa?! Daniel: Conhece ela? Terry: É a neta de Rock...o nome dela é Hitaru. Ele a segurou firme, e então a levou para a residência dos Williams, sendo seguido por Seiko, Ketty e Daniel. Terry: O que pode ter acontecido? Ketty: Neta de Rock? O filho do Rock não tem filha...pera! Rock tem filho? Quando isso? Daniel: Então ela veio do futuro, deixa que eu curo ela. *colocando suas mãos em Hitaru, então fecha os olhos e então a imagem da deusa Athena surge atrás dele, assim uma energia purificadora passa pelo corpo de Hitaru* Ketty: (O que foi aquilo? Mãe?) Terry: É complicado....Ela vai ficar bem Daniel? A imagem da deusa Athena desapareceu assim que Daniel retirou suas mãos de Hitaru. Daniel: Vai sim, não vai ficar nenhum arranhão sequer. Só que ela vai demorar um pouco para acordar... Hitaru: Monstro...monstro... *falando enquanto estava desmaiada* Daniel: Ela está tendo um pesadelo. Seiko, você consegue ver o que ela está vendo? Seiko: Hai! Só um segundinho. *pondo as mãos na cabeça de Hitaru e então seus olhos ficam totalmente brancos* Terry: ? Seiko tirou as suas mãos dela e caiu no chão de costas. Daniel: Seiko! *segura ela* Ketty: Ela está bem? Seiko: Hai...mas o que eu vi foi terrível...eu vi a Sakura Kasugano destruindo e matando todo mundo no futuro...foi assustador...também vi ela machucando a Hitaru... Daniel: What!? Ketty: Sempre sabia que ela iria destruir tudo com aquela Evil... mas como ela ficou tão forte para conseguir matar todo mundo!? Terry: Como assim a Sakura!? Seiko: Eu não sei...mas foi o que aconteceu com ela... Daniel: Dammit! Terry: *coloca a mão em Hitaru* Estou aqui.... Hitaru: ... Ketty: Confuso, velhote... Seiko: Vamos ter que esperar a Hitaru acordar para nos explicar isso tudo... Daniel: Eu vou ligar pra Kyoko...talvez ela saiba de algo sobre isso... Ketty: O que ela tem a ver? Ligue para a mamãe ela consegue descobrir tudo. Seiko: Ela está vindo...eu mandei uma mensagem telepática para ela... Ketty: Tenho que aprender isso também. É bem mais fácil do que gastar dinheiro com credito, até agora só sei executar o Teleport e o Phoenix Arrow... Terry: Ketty... Daniel: *Indo até eles* Eu liguei para a casa dos Kusanagi. A Kyoko disse que a Sakura e o pai saíram de férias em um dragão. Seiko: Temos que encontrar uma forma de mudar o futuro antes que tudo termine em Void. De volta ao futuro, o monstro continuava a procurar alguma pista do paradeiro de Hitaru. Void: Ela fugiu, não encontro nenhum rastro dela. Se tivesse morrido teria suas cinzas ou alguma parte de seu corpo ou até mesmo suas roupas aqui, mas não há nada. *fechando os olhos e procura pelo chi de Hitaru* Foi então que sentiu resquícios de energia temporal. Void: Encontrei você. Então, você viajou para outro lugar. Pelo visto um local onde existam diversos lutadores tão poderosos quanto os que eliminei. Não importa para onde vá, eu irei te encontrar, quanto mais você foge pior será sua morte. Depois eu irei te perseguir no inferno, te torturar e matar novamente. Me aguarde Hitaru, eu estou chegando! *invoca uma foice que corta o tecido da realidade, então segue aquele resquício de energia deixada pela máquina do tempo* Nada pode me impedir, tudo se tornará Void!! Episódio 03 - Drag Me To Hell O que é Void? Eu pensei que era só uma pessoa que ficou corrompida pelo tempo, mas atualmente eu mudei minha opinião. Void, esse nome me diz bastante. Algo sem fundo. Algo vazio como a minha alma. Essa é uma boa definição para ele, algo que suga todas as suas memórias boas e transforma o resto em cinzas. Ele nos encontrou na pior das ocasiões, exatamente depois que Hitaru retornou de sua viagem. Ela havia conseguido mudar o futuro e salvou a minha vida, assim poderíamos ter um final feliz para o futuro, porém, naquele ano, o castelo de Drácula ressurgiu e os poucos heróis que estavam espalhados pelo mundo foram enfrenta-lo. O mundo temia que não haveria algum Belmont para derrotar o senhor das trevas, mas logo descobriu-se que Hitaru era uma descendente indireta da linhagem do deus da Guerra. Ela foi treinada e ensinada a manusear o chicote Vampire Killer, e graças a isso conseguiu derrotar Drácula. entretanto, aquela batalha chamou a atenção de alguém muito perigoso. Void: Finalmente, Drácula foi destruído. Heh... Agora poderei purificar esse mundo do mal conhecido como "Lutadores" Alguns dias depois, todos os humanos da terra com ranking E desapareceram. Os deuses foram enfraquecidos, logo deixaram de existir. Lutadores foram sendo assassinados um a um. Void, é assim que o monstro se intitula. Com o corpo de Sakura Kasugano, ele espalha sangue pelo chão e deixa uma pilha de corpos para trás. Não possui piedade e mata até crianças sem hesitar. Sua força foi suficiente para assassinar Terry Bogard, Chris, Kyo Kusanagi, Bao e muitos outros lutadores poderosos. Ninguém conseguiu pará-lo, muito menos eu. O inteligente Dr. Brown. Antes de morrer transferi minha mente para meu computador, assim posso atrasar Void e permitir que os inocentes escapem. Nossa única salvação é que Hitaru retorne ao passado e descubra o que causou o surgimento de Void, ou que ela fique forte o bastante para derrotá-lo. Ela conseguiu viajar para o passado, permanecerei torcendo por ela, enquanto mantenho o máximo possível de pessoas a salvo. Há muitas chances dessa missão fracassar, mas a humanidade não irá desistir. Se fomos nos dar por vencidos agora, tudo acabará. Essa é a nossa última chance de mudar o nosso futuro! Por favor, não deixem o nosso mundo morrer! Daniel: *Indo até eles* Eu liguei para a casa dos Kusanagi. A Kyoko disse que a Sakura e o pai saíram de férias em um dragão. Seiko: Temos que encontrar uma forma de mudar o futuro antes que tudo termine em Void. Terry: Tudo termina em Void? Oque isso quer dizer afinal? O céu escureceu por um momento e então trovões começaram a acertar o chão. Terry: Oque está acontecendo lá fora? *Corria para o lado de fora e ficava surpreso ao ver o céu* !? Seiko: é ele! Void! Daniel: Dammit! Seiko e Ketty, cuidem dela! #Indo atrás de Terry No lado de fora, um corte é feito no tecido da realidade Ketty: S-sim! (Espera um momento aí! Um garoto está falando o que tenho que fazer?) Terry: Tudo que eu sei é que eu precisava de uma bela luta para me sentir vivo de novo. *Ajeitando as luvas* Fique firme Boy! Um ser idêntico a Sakura, saiu do corte do tecido. Void: Então, Hitaru fugiu para o passado. Uma covarde que fugiu ao invés de morrer com alguma honra. Ainda se intitula lutadora. Terry: Sakura? Por que esta voando? Void: hum... *olhando para Terry e então soltando um sorriso sinistro* Terry, quanto tempo não o vejo. Daniel: *Chegando* Seiko disse que essa coisa é o Void... Então foi esse monstro que fez aquilo com a Hitaru... Terry: Void? SAKURA? O que esta rolando kid? *Olhava diretamente nos olhos de Void, acreditando que era Sakura* Daniel: Eu não sei... A Seiko não me explicou... Mas aquela pessoa ali em cima... Exala uma energia maligna... Eu não acredito que aquilo seja a Sakura... Void: urgh *De braços cruzados* Lutadores são uns brutamontes sem intelecto. Terry: Pnew...*Posição de luta* C'mon! Void: Você acha mesmo que eu vou me rebaixar indo até um macaco que nem você? Lutadores são seres inferiores, por isso devem ficar abaixo de qualquer criatura existente. Reconheça o seu lugar! Terry: Okay senhorita superior.. eu vou quebra todos os seus dentes! *Pulava na direção de Void e dava um poderoso soco energizado* Power Dunk! Daniel: Eu não vou recuar! *Dava um soco voador na direção de Void* Koryuken! Void: hum *Defendia os dois golpes e revidava com um Hadouken rosa* Tanto Daniel quanto Terry foram jogados de volta para o chão, por conta do contra ataque de Void. Void: Hitaru, aquela covarde me deu uma ideia. Eu vou matar vocês agora mesmo para que o meu sonho se torne realidade mais rápido. Assassinando Rock e Hotaru, ela deixará de existir. Terry: Você está mexendo com a pessoa errada. *Apontava o punho para Void* Vou acabar com você por isso! *Seu corpo começava a se encher de chamas* Trinity! *Pulava na direção de Void* Hoa! Daniel: Eu não vou deixar você fazer nenhuma maldade! *Seu corpo começava a ficar vermelho* Ore Ga Sabaku! *Rapidamente, ele pula na direção de Void* Ao chegarem numa direção próxima, ambos deram um poderoso soco no rosto de Void. Void: Argh! *sendo acertada* Terry e Daniel aproveitaram o momento para fazer Void cair no chão. Após isso, Daniel lançou um poderoso God Hand, enquanto Terry pousou lançando um poderoso Power Geyser, resultando em uma enorme fumaça cegante. Daniel: Acho que vencemos Mr.Bogard! Terry: Acho que sim, bom trabalho Kid! A fumaça se transformou vários projéteis gigantes de cor rosa que estavam indo em direções aleatórias. Terry havia conseguido desviar, mas havia um enorme indo na direção de Daniel. Mesmo atacando com seu mais poderoso golpe, o projétil só absorveu aquela energia, resultando em uma enorme explosão que jogou o jovem menino para longe. Terry: Kid! Não!!!! Void: Union Nitens! De repente um poderosíssimo raio púrpuro acerta Terry a queima-roupa, deixando o mortalmente ferido e de joelhos perante seu inimigo. Terry: Que força... Void: *pegando Terry pelo pescoço* O que houve, Terry? Não quer me ferir? Eu, a Sakura? Lutadores são mesmo patéticos! Terry: Argh....!?..... Ketty: BLUE BUTTERFLY'S WRATH!! *Uma grande esfera azul coberta de vento é lançada na direção de Void* Void: *sendo acertado e então solta Terry* Urgh! Ketty: Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar o velhote morrer para você? Terry: *Caia ficando de joelhos respirando ofegante pela falta de ar* Ketty: Velhote!! *Correu na direção de Terry e o segurava* Void: Não se preocupe, eu vou matar você também *voando e planando no ar* Morra, union *suas mãos brilham, emanando uma enorme energia, porém algo começou a puxar Void* Droga! A energia que eu segui não consegue me manter no passado! Ketty:! Void: Hah! Não importa, logo eu vou descobrir uma forma de voltar ao passado e eliminar vocês, antes mesmo de aprenderem a lutar. Demorem o quanto quiserem, tudo será Void! *um portal temporal a puxa e a joga de volta para o futuro, depois se fecha* Ketty: Ela se foi... Terry: Void... *Olhava sério exatamente para aonde ela foi puxada* Ketty: Velhote!? Morreu não né? Terry: ... *Olhava para a Ketty* Tudo será Void? Ketty: acho q foi uma frase de efeito, coisa de vilão. Ela deu uma surra em vocês... Depois dessa se aposente! Após dizer aquelas palavras, Terry finalmente desmaia. Void havia feito um estrago imenso e poderia ter matado todos eles, porém, por obra do acaso, essa catástrofe foi evitada. Terry e Daniel agora estão internados no hospital, ao mesmo tempo que Hitaru desperta de seu longo sono. Hitaru: Void! *Gritou ela ao abrir os olhos* Ketty: Finalmente acordou, dorminhoca. Seiko: Ficamos preocupadas com você. Hitaru: Eu consegui... Eu voltei para o passado... Em que ano estamos? Onde está o vovozinho? Onde eu estou agora? Aqui é South Town? Athena: Agora é a minha vez de falar. Hitaru: Eu acho que me lembro de você... Athena? Athena Asamiya? Athena: Sim, e você deve ser Hitaru, a garota que o Terry tanto falava. Ketty: É... Hitaru: Cadê o vovozinho?! Onde ele está?! Athena: Hitaru, ele está no hospital... Junto com o meu filho... Eles lutaram juntos contra aquilo que tinha perseguido você... E quase foram mortos... Hitaru: Oh não... Isso é... Tudo culpa minha... Seiko: Não se culpe... Não foi culpa sua... Athena: Hitaru, eu preciso que você me conte tudo sobre esse tal Void e como podemos derrota-lo. Você voltou para o passado por uma razão, então não desperdice essa chance! Não deixe que o sacrifício do meu filho seja em vão! Hitaru: Tudo bem... Eu vou contar tudo a vocês... No hospital, Jonathan encarava a imagem de seu filho em coma. Ele se culpava por não ter protegido Daniel, por estar ausente. Aquela cena lembrava a morte de seu pai e ele tinha medo de perder um dos seus bens mais preciosos desse mundo. Shawn: Eu soube o que aconteceu. Jonathan: Então sabe de quem é a culpa. Shawn: Sei, e não é sua. Jonathan: O que você está fazendo aqui, Shawn? Shawn: Estou aqui para ter certeza que você não vai fazer nenhuma burrada! Jonathan não foi culpa sua! Pare de chorar e tente agir como homem! Jonathan: Shawn, Daniel e Seiko são meus bens mais preciosos... Se eu perde-los... Não sei o que eu faria... Eu não... Shawn: Você não os perdeu! Eles ainda estão vivos e precisam de você agora! Seus punhos também são os deles, assim como os meus também serão os seus. Jonathan: Obrigado... Shawn... Shawn: O que você vai fazer agora? Jonathan: Vou fazer o maldito que machucou a minha família pagar pelo que fez! No futuro, Void retornava, porém estava satisfeito pela sua demonstração de poder. Ele sentia que aquilo poderia ter intimidado seus inimigos e isso era importante para o ser. Void: É insignificante para os dito "Lutadores" interferirem na minha missão de purificar este mundo. Não cometerei o mesmo erro que cometi anteriormente. Ainda encontrarei uma forma de me vingar de Sakura e sua família, principalmente Kyoko Kasugano, porém, terei de me contentar com este mundo. A Terra 190797 possui muitas peculiaridades em comparação a minha terra de origem, mas eles ainda não enfrentaram nada como eu, por isso minhas chances de vitória são mais altas. Tentem o quanto quiserem, nenhum de vocês poderá me derrotar! Episódio 04: Sleeping With The Enemy Ver uma luta deve ser um espetáculo e tanto. A colisão entre os golpes, o desejo de superar o oponente, a vontade de demonstrar o resultado de todos os seus treinos, as estratégias planejadas antes e durante um embate, todos os momentos agonizantes em que o lutador consegue dar a volta por cima e vencer uma luta. Eu gostaria de ouvir uma resposta sincera. Sabe aquele momento, onde um dos lutadores consegue se desviar de um projétil e contra-atacar o oponente? Pois bem, me responda, você já se questionou para onde vai aquele "Hadouken" desviado? Há uma razão para eu querer exterminar todos os Lutadores. Eu não acordei uma manhã e disse "Puxa, vou assassinar todos os lutadores que existem". Tudo tem um motivo de ser, poucas pessoas tentam descobrir, ou se quer se importam em tentar desvenda-los, por isso, abrirei para ti neste exato momento. Para defender meus argumentos, usarei a Terra que estou atualmente como exemplo. Por sorte, muitos eventos são similares aos de minha Terra originária. Em Dezembro de 2014, ocorreu um evento que quase destruiu South Town, muitas pessoas inocentes foram mortas, e os poucos sobreviventes, não queira saber o que o futuro lhes guardou. Tudo isso graças a dois seres, incrivelmente poderosos e sedentos por sangue, que deram início a um "Massacre". Antes que pense qualquer coisa, deixe-me informar que a criação desses seres foi através de dois lutadores. Um desses seres, nasceu de uma batalha, onde sua hospedeira lutou contra um monstro chamado Akuma. A criação desta criatura foi responsável pela propagação da Satsui no Hadou, uma raça que ceifou a vida de muitas pessoas, sejam inocentes ou não. Não tenha conclusões precipitadas. Ainda não acabei minha linha de raciocínio. Naquele mesmo ano, porém, um pouco antes, dois lutadores decidiram lutar em um parque de diversões. Uma luta amistosa, porém, o impacto de suas forças não só destruiu o local, como levou a vida de muitas pessoas inocentes, entretanto, ninguém fala disso. Foi algo jamais contestado. E por que seria? Não é divertido. Graças aos ditos "Lutadores", eu vi o mundo ser destruído e reconstruído inúmeras vezes, vi pessoas serem mortas por suas lutas irresponsáveis, vi suas ações resultando na criação de armas de destruição em massa, como o Neo-Dio e Hakai, testemunhei suas mortes e seus renascimentos, porém, um inocente qualquer não era salvo, pelo contrário, os únicos que permaneciam mortos são aqueles que não são lutadores. Por mais que os mesmos tenham salvado centenas, eles foram responsáveis pelo falecimento de milhares! Duvida de mim? Reveja a história! O que não faltará são exemplos! Mesmo que você continue duvidando de minhas afirmações, saiba que um dia perceberá tudo que estou dizendo. Um dia você perceberá que faço tudo pelo bem de todas as pessoas inocentes. Não permitirei que ninguém interfira na minha missão, na minha vingança! Quando eu finalizar meu trabalho nesta Terra, irei atrás de você, Sakura Kasugano, principalmente de sua filha, Kyoko Kasugano! Assim que ler esta mensagem, esteja preparada para enfrentar as consequências de seus atos! Hitaru havia exibido essa gravação para Jonathan, Athena, Seiko, Ketty e Shawn. Era a última coisa que a jovem menina conseguiu salvar do futuro, e era uma pista importante para desvendar mais sobre essa criatura misteriosa, autodenominada de Void. Seiko: Kyoko Kasugano? Espera, eu já ouvi esse nome antes... Não... Esse sobrenome está errado! Nossa Kyoko é Kusanagi, não Kasugano! Athena: Seiko, Kasugano é o sobrenome de solteira da Sakura. Hitaru: Um momento! Eu vou explicar para vocês. Acontece que Void estava se referindo à Sakura e Kyoko de outra terra. Jonathan: Outra Terra? Tipo, um multiverso? Hitaru: Sim! Shawn: Eu não acredito muito nisso. Parece viagem demais... Ketty: Não é não! Eu, por exemplo, não sou dessa terra! No lugar de onde eu vim, eu sou filha da Athena. Seiko: Espera! Então quer dizer que você... Sou eu? Ketty: Sim! Eu sou você, só que bem melhor! Athena: Ketty, modos! Ketty: Desculpa mamãe... Hitaru: Nós vivemos em um multiverso, que são infinitos universos, com suas próprias versões do planeta Terra. Cada Terra tem sua própria numeração para separa-la da outra. A nossa se chama Terra 190797, mas há inúmeras outras, como uma Terra onde a Alemanha venceu a segunda guerra mundial, uma outra Terra onde o homem nunca foi para a Lua, uma outra onde ninguém possui poderes especiais, entre infinitas Terras. Jonathan: Como sabe de tudo isso? Hitaru: Doutor Brown me ensinou tudo isso, mas ele... infelizmente... Athena: Meus pêsames Hitaru... Shawn: Pelo que me parece, essa Sakura aí foi derrotada pela filha da Sakura. Então deixa que eu resolvo essa bagunça. Jonathan: Não é tão simples assim, Shawn! Ela derrotou Terry e o meu filho com muita facilidade! Athena: Eu notei algo estranho nessa gravação. Todos os eventos que ela citou somente a Sakura poderia saber... É quase como se ela fosse mesmo a Sakura, mas... Eu conheço ela, jamais faria isso... Ketty: Eu não duvido nada que essa possa ser a Evil Sakura ou uma nova transformação dela. Seiko: Ketty! Como pode dizer isso?! Ketty: O velhote me contou algumas histórias e eu sei que ele não mentiu para mim. Vocês não devem esquecer da Evil Sakura e da Hakai Sakura, o que impediria a Sakura de criar uma terceira? Ela fez isso antes, pode ter enlouquecido de novo. Shawn: Ela tem razão, essa pode ser uma grande possibilidade. Devíamos questionar a Sakura para tirar essa história a limpo! Seiko: Não vai rolar, tio Shawn... Ela está viajando com Kyo, em um dragão gigante... Ninguém sabe onde ela está agora... Jonathan: Eu vi as gravações de segurança da luta dela com Terry e Daniel. Apesar de ter as mesmas técnicas da Sakura, essa Void lutava de uma forma totalmente diferente. Seu foco era matar na primeira oportunidade, diferente da Evil Sakura e da Hakai Sakura. Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, precisamos saber mais sobre essa coisa. Hitaru: Por isso, eu preciso me encontrar com o Dr.Brown desta época. Ele pode consertar minha máquina do tempo e permitir que nós façamos contato com as pessoas que Void jurou vingança. Shawn: Você não acredita que eu posso derrotar essa Sakura? Hitaru: Void foi capaz de matar todos vocês no futuro. Não adianta enfrenta-lo num embate direto, ele sempre evolui e fica mais poderoso. Por isso, eu quero contatar a Sakura de outra terra e descobrir como derrotar esse monstro! Jonathan: Você ao menos sabe de qual Terra ela veio? Hitaru: Sim, antes de falecer, o Dr. Brown conseguiu rastrear o rastro de energia deixada por Void, assim descobrimos que ele veio da Terra 132015, um lugar muito parecido com o nosso mundo, porém, bem mais acabado. Seiko: Isso virou uma aventura de Continuum Espaço-Tempo? Ketty: Você é nova nisso, vai se acostumando. Hitaru: Me desculpem... Por minha culpa vocês estão tendo que lidar com isso... Por causa disso o vovozinho e o seu filho... eles... Athena: Não se preocupe, Hitaru. Nada disso é culpa sua. Vamos te ajudar nessa missão e juntas salvaremos o futuro! Jonathan: Não temos tempo a perder, vamos encontrar esse Dr. Brown e derrotar esse Void. Enquanto Hitaru, Jonathan, Shawn e Seiko iam em direção a saída, Ketty parou Athena para lhe questionar sobre algo que estava lhe incomodando. Athena: Algum problema, Ketty? Ketty: Mãe, tem algo me incomodando muito... Por que você não curou o velhote e o seu filho? Por que preferiu manda-los para o hospital? Athena: Ketty... Eu tentei cura-los, mas os ferimentos que eles sofreram estão cobertos de uma energia que não permitiu. Ketty: Então... Como Daniel conseguiu curar a Hitaru? Ela também apanhou para essa Sakura... Athena: Ketty, você devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Meu filho não curou a Hitaru. Você não percebeu? Ela ainda está bastante ferida, apenas sua vontade de salvar o futuro a mantém de pé. Ketty: Mas ele disse que havia curado ela! Athena: Ele mentiu. Ketty: ! Athena: Ele mentiu para que Terry não ficasse muito preocupado. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi curar os ferimentos menos graves de Hitaru, mas os outros continuam. Ketty: Eu... Entendi... Athena: Não fique preocupada Ketty, Terry já sobreviveu a coisa pior. Tudo vai se resolver, eu te prometo. Ketty: Eu... Acredito em você... Mamãe... Athena: Agora vamos! Temos que ajudar a Hitaru! Após aquele momento, Athena e Ketty se juntaram aos outros para irem em busca do Dr. Brown. Enquanto isso, na Terra 132015, na Torre Howard, Rock estava em uma teleconferência com o Dr. Brown daquele mundo, pois eles haviam recibo a gravação de Void e estavam preocupados. Dr. Brown: Você não tem nenhum sinal de Sakura? Rock: Não... Ela continua desaparecida... Depois da invasão do rei do Makai ela desapareceu... Dr, Brown: Já pensou na possibilidade dela ser... Rock: Não termine essa frase. Guarde suas suposições e teorias para si mesmo. Void é um perigo para a minha família, por isso, eu mesmo irei resolver isso! Custe o que custar! O que Rock não sabia é que seu filho, Jeff Futaba, havia colocado uma câmera escondida em seu escritório, assim, ele escutava e via tudo que acontecia. O jovem garoto viu aquela oportunidade e a agarrou com unhas e dentes. Para atrasar seu pai, ele furou os pneus de seus carros, trancou todas as portas das suas salas, queimou as chaves e partiu em direção ao laboratório do Dr. Brown, pois uma aventura lhe aguardava. Jeff: *Andando de moto, em alta velocidade* Kaishi está treinando com o Evil Shingo, Sonoichi foi peregrinar, Kyoko ainda está em coma, então só resta para mim salvar o dia! Se esse Void for o mesmo que Kaishi me contou quando era criança, eu sei exatamente como derrota-lo! Hora do The Real Slim Jeff Futaba resolver essa parada! Personagens Terra 190797 Terry Bogard / Ketty / Jonathan Williams / Hitaru Howard / Daniel Williams / Seiko / Athena Asamiya / Shawn Williams Terra 132015 Void (Xeno Terra) / Jeff Futaba (Xeno Terra) Cronologia * Essa história se passa no futuro de World Heroes * Essa história se passa momentos após o Especial dia das mães - Terra 190797. * Essa história se passa momentos durante Haruka Kanata. Curiosidades. * Essa história é uma continuação de Void; * Todos os episódios são nomes de filmes. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Alternative Story Categoria:Histórias